Death Battle Arena
'Summary' Wolf is stuck in a death battle tournament and what is worse is he can't use his powers. 'Transcript' (Fox comes over to Rapper) Fox: Rapper have you seen Wolf lately? Rapper: Uhh, not since yesterday, he said- (FLASHBACK) Rapper: (to Wolf) Where are you going now? Wolf: To a little game. I'll be back later. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Rapper: And that 'later' seems to have turned into a day now. Fox: He told me he would be back in thirty minutes yesterday. (Wolf walks by them all bruised and beaten with cuts and scars) Fox: WOLF!!! (runs over to hold him up) Rapper: Oh shit man.. Wolf: Don't worry, just get me to Lad so he can use his hocus pocus to heal me. (they later head to Lad's basement under the tavern) Fox: (stands looking angry at Wolf) What did you do? Wolf: Uh... nothing. just a little UFC fighting. Fox: Are you going to lie to me like this? Rapper: But why are you so bruised? Surely you'd be killing them by now. Wolf: (sighs) Fine. I entered a secret underground death battle arena tournament. Fox: That doesn't explain all these injuries. Wolf: The arena disables all special abilities and powers from anyone who comes in. Fox: You joined this thing yesterday? Wolf: Actually for over a month now. Rapper: Oh my god dude, that was a bad decision. No offense. Lad: I agree Wolf. This is the most oafish thing you have ever done! Wolf: Hey I won and came back didn't I? Rapper: AND all bruised up. Wolf: Minor set back Fox: Wolf this isn't a game! You can lose your life over this! Rapper: What she said. Fox: You are ending this now and quitting the fights. Wolf: it's a little too late for that now (Rapper face palms.) Rapper: (to himself) Seriously? Lad: What do you mean? Wolf: I sort of signed a contract to win twenty fights. Rapper: (shocked and angry) WHAT?! Wolf: Yeah if i miss one fight then they will come after one of the people I know. Rapper: Shit. Fox: How many fights do you need to win? Wolf: just one more. Rapper: This is serious business... Lad: Well at least it's one more fight! Wolf: but I have to take on three of the champions at once. Rapper: (eyes widen) Shit. Fox: I'm going to fight with you then. Wolf and Lad: WHAT!?! Fox: I'm not going to sit by and wait for you to die alone in the arena. Lad: Fox, you won't last a minute in there! Fox: Neither will Wolf without help! Rapper: Then, then... (pulls his sword out) Then I'm gong to help you fight too! Lad: I guess I will too! Wolf: But the rule is even out numbered. we can't all be in it. Lad: That's why I will take Fox's place! Fox: But... Lad: Don't worry, you can count on me! Rapper: Trust him Fox... (Fox nodded sadly) Wolf: but if you guys help then I won't be known as the only person to survive this arena alone. (Fox and Lad give a death glare at Wolf) Wolf: um... never mind. Rapper: REAL mature dude. (the next day they all enter the underground arena and up to the sign up desk) Arena Worker: Hello again Wolf. (sees Rapper and Lad) Who are these guys? Rapper: We're here to help our friend fight! Besides it wouldn't be fair if it was three vs one. Arena Worker: it wouldn't make much money either. It would be better business for us if he went in alone. Rapper: Listen here you cunt bag! We don't give a shit about this whole business thing! Now your going to let us help Wolf before I send this annoying girl Fifi into you! (Men with guns surround Rapper) Arena Worker: Careful. You have no special advantages in this arena.If you want to even enter this arena alive you will follow our rules and show some respect understand? Rapper: (growls) Fine! I might as well follow these stupid rules... Arena Worker:That's a good little boy. now sign in your name so we know what name to write on your tombstone. (chuckles darkly) Rapper: Well at least we were able to get in. (pops his head up) Did he just call me 'little boy'?! Wolf: Don't let it get to you. we have no real power to do anything about it. Rapper: (sighs) Fine. Arena Worker: You to Goliath. (Lad growls as he signs his name) Arena Worker: Now get in the cage cell dead meats. (the three of them walk into the cage cell and wait for their turn to fight. As they wait they are observed by betters to be placed bets on) Wolf: Well that could have been better right guys? Lad: Shut it Wolf. It's your fault we are in this mess! Rapper: (glares at Wolf) And your really starting to piss me off. What Lad said. Wolf: Hey I didn't put a gun to your heads to come. Lad: I wasn't about to let Fox come instead! Rapper: Then you would've been sorted out by her. Rei: Look Raps, you better win out there. I kinda bet big on you. Rapper: So your saying you care about Money more than me? Rei: In most ways, yes. (places her bet and walks off) Rapper: (eye twitches) She is such a bitch sometimes... Bitchess: Look. Tsk, as much as I hate the green one, I'm gonna place my bets on the Giant dude. Wolf: why not bet on the champions? they are undefeated after all. Fox: WOLF! Wolf: What? Bitchess: Undefeated eh? Then screw you clowns then. (walks away) Fox: Stop talking like that! Wolf: just trying to help out. Lass: but you are going to win right Mr. Wolf? Wolf: I ain't gonna lie. we have as much chance like a mouse against an armored cat. Lad: (sarcastic) Thanks for the confidence. Wolf: I got more. Fox: No. Rapper: No dude, just. No. Blue: You could win right? Wolf: Well first we have to survive the obstacle course before fighting the champions. Fox: WHAT!?! Lad: You said we had to fight the champions! Wolf: I didn't mention the obstacle course? My bad. Rapper: (shakes in anger) You fucking retard! Red: Don't worry guys I know you'll make it. (later goes to the betting booth) Put it all on the champions! Lord Tourettes: What are you going to FUCKING do? Wolf: hope for the best? that's all we can do. Fox: You better come out alive so I can beat the snot out of you! Blue: your not the only one hoping for that. Red: You should be glad we got a friend to bet for you. (Bruce was walking in while Fifi was on his back.) Fifi: Wow you guys work at the zoo? Wolf: As if things weren't bad enough. Blue: Kinda what you get for acting like a total dick. Wolf: what can you do when you are raised like that? Lass: I know you three can if you take this. (hands them a simple knitted doll of herself) I made it myself. I hope she can help you. Rapper: (nods) Right, we will... Thanks... Wolf: (sarcasm) Yeah thanks a lot. Rapper: (whispers to himself) Is this a joke...? Lass: (Hugs rappers hand) good luck. Rapper: (sarcasm) Gee, thanks. Fox: Just don't die alright guys? Lass: Wolf will save you because he's my hero. Wolf: Well i will make no promises Arena Worker: Alright pussies, enough mushy stuff. YOU three are next up in the arena. Stacy: if you guys survive let's have a threesome. Rapper: (sighs) Alright bros, let's just get this over with. (Later the arena tournament begins) Announcer: Welcome to the championship Round. we have three contenders facing the undefeated champions. but first they must cross an obstacle course... of an army of ninja cycborg! (The cage opens for Wolf, Rapper, and Lad and they see the army of ninja cyborgs) Wolf: Oh crap. I didn't expect this Rapper: How are we suppose to get past these dudes? Announcer: the contestants can only choose three of the same weapons to use in this course but they must choose wisely in this situation. Lad: well crap. Rapper: (wide-eyed) What the fuck do we do now...? Which one should we choose...?! Wolf: it has to be something that can stand up to ninja cyborgs Rapper: (thinks) It's hard to choose... Lad: I say we choose magic. Wolf: oh yeah like that will help. Rapper: (sighs and face palms) Announcer: thirty seconds to choose. Wolf: Shit! Rapper: It has to be something good! (freaks out) Wolf: I know! Lad: What do you got Wolf? Wolf: We choose Ironman suits! Lad: What? Rapper: Are you sure?! Fox: is he kidding? Lass: What's Ironman suits? Blue: Dumbass. Red: I think it's awesome. Blue: you're a dumbass too. Rei: Great! Now I'll never win my bet! Announcer: Uh i don't think that's a... (Ironman suits soon appear one Lad, Wolf, and Rapper) Lad: I don't believe it. Announcer: Hey that's cheating! you aren't suppose to have a chance to win! Rapper: This is so awesome. Lad: Well at least we have a chance. Wolf: Lets kick these tin cans with a can of whoop-ass! Rapper: I can agree with that. (the cyborgs charge at them to begin the fight) Rapper: (gets into a fighting stand) Bring it on! (first the three of them blast into the charging into the army) (Lad uses powerful blast from his hands along with punches to smash the cyborgs) (Rapper falcon punches cyborgs into the sky and them smashes them to the ground.) (Wolf opens every weapon on him to start shooting in every direction of each cyborg to blow them to pieces) Fox: it looks like they might have a chance. Rapper: Fuck yeah! (shoots some fires rocket launchers from his arms at the ninjas) Rei: YES! Now I might be able to win my bet! (eats a hamburger) Red: Whooo! Yeah! Blue: Holy crap! Their doing it! (Wolf flies in a zig zag over the ninjas locking them on with small powerful missiles and blows them up and sends a blast from his chest to incinerate all the flying pieces in the air) (Rapper notices a sliceable sword in his other arm, slicing the Ninjas in half and crushing them to death. (Rapper flies around the ninjas, making them dusy, giving Rapper the chance to kill them.) (Lad comes in and ponds them into the ground and uses another as a weapon) (Wolf then charges the jet in his arm enough to punch the ground and send the ninjas up in the air) Rapper: (finishes the rest of the Ninjas) Phew, that was fun. (the crowd cheers) Wolf: All that's left is the champions. Rapper: You do realise these guys are undefeated right...? Wolf: Oh come on how bad could they be? (the champions come out as giant buff and deadly looking) Wolf: Oh... Lad: crap. Rapper: (shakes in anger) THAT's how bad they are! Fox: Oh god help them Red: Shit. I should have bet on them Rapper: (wide-eyed) We're dead... Announcer: There has been a change in the rules. If either of the contestants die, they all die and they it's fists fight only. Fox: What!? they are trying to kill Wolf and the others. Rei: I just hope they win. I needed money. (eats her hamburger) Stacy: Wolf! I'm forgive you for that last time! I'll let you sexually torture me! Please live! Blue: Come on guys you can do it... I hope Rapper: (sighs) You guys ready for this...? Wolf: just don't die. Rapper: (looks up to the Champions) Shit... Announcer: FIGHT! Lad: What's the plan Wolf? (defends against the champion) Rapper: It better be a good one! (defends himself from one of the champions) Wolf: Let's try wearing them out. (flips around to dodge strikes) Lad: that's your big plan? Wolf: you got a better one? (Rapper flips around the Champions to dodge them and runs around one of them, dodging their attacks) (the fight goes on on without the champions tiring) Wolf: it's not working! Rapper: BRILLIANT plan Wolf! Wolf: Well we never heard one from you when i asked retard. Rapper: Shut up! It's your fault we got into this mess! (dodges a champion's attack) Wolf: Oh yeah I forced you to fight in here. You joined in by yourself moron. Lad: We need a plan. Wolf: So far it's don't die. Rei: (yawns) Boring... Annoincer: I hear people getting bored. let's make this interesting. (weapons drop for the champions) Fox: BOO!!! that's a dirty trick! Red: YOU DIRTY BASTARDS!!! Blue: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! Broseph: wow this is getting good! Rei: Aaah, that's better. Rapper: Nice going Rei you bitch! Rei: Whatever! (soon all three of them started getting tired, cut, and beaten) Red: OH SHIT! Blue: NOOOO! Lord Tourettes: Holy SHIT! Raccoon: (sighs) Maybe they do not-a have a chance... Bitchess: Whoo! Go champs! GOOOO! Rei: (groans) I should have voted for the champions! Red: OH SHIT! Blue: NOOOO! Lord Tourettes: Holy SHIT! Raccoon: (sighs) Maybe they do not-a have a chance... Bitchess: Whoo! Go champs! GOOOO! Rei: (groans) I should have voted for the champions! Stacy: Wolfman! Broseph: Dudes! Fox: not again. please don't die Wolf Lass: you can do it, please. Rei: Yeah, should have voted for the champs. Red: Bitch. Blue: So you wouldn't care if Rapper died? Rei: Eeh. Blue: Even though he would never give you weapons and that again? Rei: (pops her head up) What? Lad: Looks like this is it lads! Blue: Yup, and he probably wouldn't be able to protect you either. Rei: Shit... announcer: another flawless victory for the champions. now finish them Wolf: I think I got something guys. Rapper: What is it?! (Wolf pulls out Lass' doll to the champion and stops him out of confusion) Rei: Wh- Why the fuck is he using a doll?! Champion: What is this? Wolf: backup. (tosses it in the champions face and stuns him long enough for wolf to pounce up and strike his nose hard enough to kill him) Blue: Whoa! Did you see that?! Red: Yeah.. He just killed the champion! (The other champions stand stunned at what happened) Rapper: (grabs the doll) So who's next? (Rapper throws the doll at another Champion's face, stunning him, Rapper knocks him down to the ground and chokes him to death.) Rei: Whoo! Go Raps! Beat his big butt! (Rapper winks at Rei, making her blush.) Lad takes the opportunity to break the last champions neck) Stacy: WOO! Go Wolf. My body is for your pleasure tonight! Lass: Yay Wolf. I told you my doll will help you win! Fox: Thank god it's over Announcer: Uh, uh... (reads his scripts) We weren't planning for this to happen! Uhh... Fox: let them out! Announcer: Uhh, I guess... Wolf and his team are the winners! (opens the gate to let them out) (everyone starts to leave together) Wolf: That was fun wasn't it? Rapper: We're just lucky that doll came to good use. Wolf: Let's do this again next month. (everyone glares at Wolf) Wolf: or not. END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:March Releases